Demiavatar
by Sakura245
Summary: The world is a mess and the avatar is missing... again. Out of desperation, two people are taken to hone two of the four elements. They are known as "demiavatars." Unwilling to be kept hidden away, these two escape and seek to find their own paths.


**Hi! This is my first** ** _Avatar_** **fanfiction, and I hope everyone likes it.**

"NO!" the boy screamed as the needle entered his arm. "I don't want this! Get that thing away from me!" He didn't shed tears, he couldn't. Not anymore, not when he needed them the most. Any kind of water would be invaluable at the moment. With water and flicks of his fingers, he could cut the restraints on his wrists and ankles, and break free. However, with the way things were going, there was no chance of that.

He fought the force that dragged him down into unconsciousness, but it was hopeless. Within seconds his struggles ceased, and his voice quieted to a whisper. "No! Let me go," he said as his eyes closed and his muscles relaxed against his will.

"That certainly was a close one," a man in a white coat said, looking at the heart monitors.

"It hardly was," another surgeon argued. "He wouldn't be able to waterbend even if he had water near him. His Chi is blocked, he's not a threat."

"Yes, I know that," the man responded. "But still, strapping down a demiavatar feels dangerous, it's like he'll go into the avatar state at any moment. The look in his eyes scares me."

"Well, that won't happen because he's not the avatar. He only has control over earth and water, so forget it," another person said. "Let's just get started with the surgery."

…

Zale moaned as he woke up. His muscles felt like they were on fire, which was a feeling he really hated since he was a waterbender. Whatever the surgery did to him felt more serious than other times. He cracked his neck. Same pitch black cell, same pure steel walls.

He wasn't quite sure how long he'd lived in the prison, but it felt like centuries. The only things he could put together was that he was something called a "demiavatar." When his Chi wasn't suppressed, he could claim control over rocks and water. He was not born with that ability, he lacked any bending up until a while ago. In all the time he'd lived in there he'd been knocked out and experimented on over ten times.

Despite the pain all over his body, he smiled slightly to himself. _I'm getting out of here soon._ The last few times he had that thought, he'd been wrong and escape failed. That was fine with him. They'd tighten security measures, and he'd have a new puzzle to solve. He was serious about escape this time.

Zale had planned this out, long and hard. He'd have to wait a bit for the Chi suppressant gas to wear off, keep chiseling away at the vent over, and get himself out. He'd go through the vents, and leave before they had a chance to make him defenseless.

He prepared himself by spitting on the ground, he'd need all the water he could get to bend his way out. It took a while, but the the chemicals in his body slowly wore off. He stretched his arm, making the saliva on the ground form shapes. He was far from mastery at waterbending, but it would be enough to get by on. He was even further from earthbending, since he hadn't stepped foot on dirt or rocks after he'd been taken and locked away. Maybe he could learn that skill afterwards.

His spit sliced through the metal cover on the vent. It wasn't easy and he was nearly exhausted by the end of it, but it was no time to take a break. The cover fell off as he dealt the final slash. Zale barely caught it before it could clatter to the floor. Now, for getting up there. The vent was at least five feet out of his reach.

He really should have thought about this issue earlier. It would exhaust him further, but it was worth a try. Slowly, he wrapped his water supply around his wrist and stretched it up to the opening. Zale braced himself as he made a quick upward motion with his free wrist. The water yanked him up to the vent within less than a second. He bit back a yelp of pain as his arm was nearly wrenched free of its socket.

He sucked in a breath and rolled his shoulder, trying to fight off the ache. It didn't matter at this point, he was up, and he could run now.

…

Zale had known that his escape wouldn't be easy from the beginning, and he supposed that that was apart of the appeal, but he hadn't anticipated that it would be so hard to crawl through a vent. His arms ached, especially the one that had nearly been dislocated. _It'll be worth it in the end._ He decided.

He finally stopped for a minute to catch his breath, but he couldn't allow himself to stay in one place for too long. If his captors discovered he was gone, they'd instantly flood the entire facility with knockout gas, and he'd be dragged back within an hour. Zale let his head rest against the cool metal, if it hadn't been pure, it was possible that he could have control the bits and pieces of earth in them. Probably not. He knew that he had earthbending, but he'd never had the chance to really hone his skill.

Voices echoed from the area beneath him. It sounded like an argument. Zale figured that he should be moving on, especially if he was near people, but his curiosity got the better of him. "This was a bad idea," one voice said. "Using two kids as proxies for our long lost avatar. We may have created very dangerous weapons." Zale listened harder at this. _Two_ kids. He'd always assumed that he was the only one. The only one who could bend two of the four elements.

"Well, it's less dangerous than using one to bend all four. Keeping them separate was the safest way to go," another said.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to disagree," the first countered. "The safest way to go was not dragging two random orphans off the streets and trying this in the first place!" Zale listened harder, even more intrigued than before.

"If they met, we'd be in serious trouble. Their strengths may not match the original avatar's, but they would come very close. The possibility of telepathic communication between them is a danger as well, it's a good thing we've been keeping them in two facilities that would block that out."

"How is the girl progressing?" the original voice asked, suddenly losing interest in the ethical aspects of the experiments.

"She's not unlike the boy in the way that she doesn't know her own strength. She's been a bit prone to emotional outbursts, torching everything in the process."

 _So, this other demiavatar is a firebender._ Zale figured, that might also mean that she was an airbender as well. "We'll have to keep them on a short leash," the second voice said. "Goodness knows what could happen if they got out."

 _Well, goodness might know, but I'd like to know as well._ Zale thought impishly. The two men left the room, and Zale kept going. Aside from getting out, he had a new goal: find this other person like him. He was feeling a bit vengeful, being locked up could to that to anyone. Whoever had taken him captive in the first place was going to get what they deserved.

 **For those of you who don't know, the root word "demi" means half. Like demigods in** ** _Percy Jackson._** **The two characters that this story will center around are half avatars. Please Review!**


End file.
